Christmas
by GamerFTW
Summary: Phoenix attempts to get Maya the perfect Christmas present. Belated Christmas post. Oneshot.


**_A.N: _Hey guys! This is my first fic so I'm really nervous. I would appreciate some constructive critisism as a result of me being new here. I know Christmas is over :( but I had to upload this because I didn't want to wait a year. :) So here is my Phoenix/Maya Christmas drabble. Hope you like it! :)**

Christmas

He was frustrated. He felt like this every year around this time since they had met. She was the worst person to shop for. This wasn't because she was picky or had expensive taste. She was actually the exact opposite. Phoenix knew he could get her the cheapest, crapiest present ever and she'd love it. Not that he was going to do that of course. She deserved the best.

But it was this quest to find the best Christmas present for the spirit medium that had him in this pickle. She didn't need anything. Or so she told him anyway. Every time he asked it was either "nothing" or "surprise me". That last one really got to him. If he had even the slightest inkling of a surprise to get her he wouldn't have asked her what she wanted.

It had crossed his mind that anything Steel Samurai would send her over the moon. So during her last visit home to Kurain he went to have a peek in her room to see if there was anything she didn't already have. (Although he highly doubted his efforts would be anything but fruitless). He had never seen inside Maya's room as he had never really needed to. So it was understandable that the look on his face was a mixture of both shock and disappointment as his eyes fell upon **EVERYTHING** Samurai!

If someone had told him about this he never would have believed it. Samurai sheets, lamps, posters, teddies, spears, figurines, clocks (why she needed more than one he couldn't comprehend), DVDs, CDs, games and so many other things that he just shut the door and forgot the whole idea.

Phoenix plopped down on the coach in defeat. All he wanted to do was to give Maya the best Christmas present as it had been a tough year for them all. He just wanted the three of them to relax and enjoy the holidays. But that wasn't going to happen unless he could think of something amazing for his perky, Samurai obsessed assistant.

Then it hit him. One thing Samurai he knew she didn't have. But how could he get one? He ran to the computer and searched online. Nothing. Not one available so close to Christmas. What this had anything to do with Christmas he didn't know but anyway.

Where to get one? He had thought about calling Edgeworth but decided that as big a fan as Edgey was of the show Phoenix doubted he had one. Then there was Larry. Of course he would have one. After selling those Samurai dogs he was bound to have one.

After calling Larry and finding to his delight he had one somewhere in his apartment Phoenix decided that since this present couldn't exactly be wrapped and handed to Maya, he should go buy her something small to put under the tree.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Christmas day went really well and Franziska whipping Larry every few minutes only added to the fun of the day. After dinner when everyone had said goodbye and Pearls had fallen asleep Phoenix decided it was time to show Maya her true present (although she was delighted with her Samurai socks).

While she sat on the couch after putting Pearls to bed she stared at the TV not noticing Phoenix sneaking out into his room to put his surprise into action. After doing everything he needed to do he left his bedroom feeling very silly. He walked straight out towards where she was sitting. After doing a Grossberg-like throat clearance he waited for her to turn towards him. Right then he wished he had had a camera because the look on her face was absolutely priceless.

Stood there right in front of her was her own Steel Samurai! She was speechless as she looked upon her boss dressed in a real, authentic Steel Samurai costume. He held out his hand and helped her stand as she walked towards him to get a better view. Phoenix had never seen her so quiet before.

He bowed to her but before he could say anything she spoke first. "H…h..how…..wha…..I…how d..did you g...get this?" she stuttered, still in shock. This was just like her fantasies. Except it was real. It was really Nick and he was really in a samurai costume. And it was all for her.

The only thing missing was the kiss. But Nick would never. Would he? Did he like her the way she liked him? Maya was so busy thinking about all this she didn't notice Phoenix leaning in towards her. Not until their lips met did she realise that it was all truly happening. Happening to her. Happening with Nick.

After what seemed like forever they finally broke apart. Maya still hadn't recovered from her shock which was now changing to delight. Phoenix on the other hand was quite pleased that his "give Maya the best Christmas ever "plan had worked. Also that he finally told her how much he really liked her without actually saying a word was just the icing on the cake.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered, smiling as he kissed her again.


End file.
